


Wonderful gifts of joyness

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Series: Exalton USA [3]
Category: Exatlon Estados Unidos
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, New Family, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: When Nate woke up the next morning he was feeling a be queasy. He's wondering what's wrong with him?
Relationships: Nate Burkalter/Elias Tirado
Series: Exalton USA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961074





	1. It can't be

**Author's Note:**

> Some Mpreg

It's the next morning, Nate and Elias were still sleeping until Nate woke up and ran towards the bathroom and threw up so he went to the doctor. "Nate Burkhalter? Dr. Oliver is ready to see you" The Nurse said to Nate calling him to one of the rooms. "So, Nate tell me what's wrong?" said Dr. Oilver to Nate asking him what's wrong "I've been sick for the past week now and I don't know what's wrong with me." Nate said to Dr. Oliver. "Hmm, lemme take you to the ultrasound room. Follow Me." Dr. Oliver said to Nate then walking to the ultrasound room "Lay down on the bed and lift up your shirt so I can put this jelly on you." Dr. Oliver said to Nate and Nate did as he was told. Then Dr. Oliver put the jelly on Nate's stomach and put the thing to check what's wrong with him. "So Dr. what's wrong?" Nate said asking Dr. Oliver "Your pregnant Nate." Dr. Oliver said to Nate.

Nate was completely shocked on what Dr. Oliver said to him "W-What how?" Nate said to Dr. Oliver. "Well, you see some only 0.0000% of males can carry children and your the first one." Dr. Oliver said back to Nate. "Thanks, Dr. for the info. I will be heading home now." Nate said to Dr. Oliver and he nodded back, on the way back home and as he entered the door Elias was waiting for him "Where have you been mi amor? I was worried." Elias said to Nate "I was at the doctors babe. And I have some good news." Nate said to Elias as he sat down beside him. "So what's the news?" Elias said looking over at Nate. "Well um,Elias I-I'm pregnant." Nate said to Elias. "Oh Nate I'm proud of you" Elias said to Nate kissing him on the cheek and smiled.


	2. Miracles can come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate struggles with the birth but he decides to do a C-Section! He and Elias are now newbie parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this book in who knows how long.

9 month came around fast and Nate doesn't know how to give birth but suddenly his water broke "Nate are you okay?" Elisa said asking Nate "No, it's time." Nate said and Elias picked up Nate and took him to the car and grabbed the bags and drove to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital Nate went straight for surgery and after like 19 hours the twins were born and Elias invited his friends. "Ah,Nate what are their names?" Nona said to him. "The first girl her name is Allison Julie Burkhalter Tirado. And the second girl is Maragret Jessica Burkhalter Tirado." Nate said to them and they all smiled.


	3. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 years into the future and AJ and MJ the twin girls of Nate and Elias are excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story but I'll make another one about the twins on Exatlon USA soon

It's been 18 years since Allison "AJ" Burkhalter Tirado and Margaret "MJ" Burkhalter Tirado has been born and they are excited because they are going to be on Exatlon Estados Unidos soon and they are wonderful and so Nate and his small little family lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
